


not a morning person

by ashx



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, a completely useless thing i wrote in like half an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashx/pseuds/ashx
Summary: “For someone so cheerful, it’s quite a shock to see you’re the opposite of that in the morning.”





	not a morning person

“For someone so cheerful, it’s quite a shock to see you’re the opposite of that in the morning.”

To Wonshik, Jaehwan always seems like a ray of sun; he always seems optimistic and happy. He’ll always greet everyone with a smile and tries his best to be cute, to everyone’s dismay. Though, there’s one side of Jaehwan that people outside of the VIXX household never get to see.

“Jaehwan baby, c’mon it’s time to get up. We have to leave for a schedule in an hour.” Wonshik pokes at Jaehwan carefully, almost like he’s trying to not disturb a beast. When he still sees Jaehwan not moving, he checks his chest to see it moving up and down. Okay well, he’s still alive but soon I’m not gonna be if I go about this the wrong way. “Hey, hello, it’s time to wake up,” Wonshik tries again, this time poking slightly harder. A few seconds later he hears some pitiful dying noises coming from Jaehwan. Shit, do I stay and try to help him and risk the possibility of my head getting chewed off or do I leave and save myself now?

Wonshik thinks for a second too long before Jaehwan shoots up with his eyes still closed. “Holy fu-” Wonshik yells, but is cut off when he smashes his head into the bunk bed above them. He looks over and sees a set of usually cheery eyes glaring at him like he’s willing to kill anything that moves. “Come on baby, we have to get ready. I’ll help you if you need it,” Wonshik speaks so quietly he almost can’t hear himself, while rubbing Jaehwan’s back lightly. Jaehwan sits there glaring, and stays inhumanly still.

They sit there for five minutes, not moving a muscle until Jaehwan shoves all of the blankets off and stands up so quickly that Wonshik thought he would fall over. He walks over to the couch in the next room and sits there with his legs curled up to his chest while staring blankly at the black screen of the tv. “Uh, I’ll make you something to eat, okay?” Wonshik says, standing awkwardly next to the couch. He walks into the kitchen, puts a bagel in the toaster, and pours Jaehwan a glass of juice. While waiting for the bagel to finish cooking, he looks over to check on the elder, to see that he still hasn’t moved a muscle. This is honestly creepy, Wonshik thinks while shaking his head.

The toaster goes off and Wonshik spreads peanut butter on the bagel and brings it to Jaehwan. He sets it down on the coffee table and goes to sit next to Jaehwan. He waits for him to eat for a few minutes, if he doesn’t eat now he’s going to complain so much later. Though, Wonshik goes through this everyday; he knows exactly what he has to do for Jaehwan to cooperate. He puts his head on Jaehwan’s shoulder and pouts, “Please eat, I don’t want you to be starving later.” Jaehwan looks down at him and his eyes soften a little bit, and slowly he puts his legs down and grabs the juice.

Jaehwan steadily eats his food and eventually finishes everything off. Wonshik looks at his face and sees that his eyes are a little brighter and his scowl is gone. “You just need to get dressed, and then we head out.” Wonshik gets up and grabs Jaehwan’s hand and brings him into his room to get dressed. Jaehwan very slowly gets dressed, and doesn’t even bother with any makeup.

“Let’s go guys, we have to head out now,” He hears the manager yell so all of the members can hear. Wonshik holds Jaehwan’s hand again and leads him to the back of the van where they normally sit. Right when they sit down, there is a head on Wonshik’s shoulder, and Jaehwan is fast asleep again. How is he such an terrible morning person? Wonshik just smiles at Jaehwan and pats his leg, and lets him sleep more.

**Author's Note:**

> uh yeah long time no see but i come back with a useless kenvi drabble lmao  
> my twt : https://twitter.com/lgbtvixx  
> beta'd by kylie per usual  
> kylie's twt : https://twitter.com/hyukjintwt


End file.
